


96

by socyd



Category: WWE
Genre: Ambrollins plus one, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Other, first time threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socyd/pseuds/socyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman gives thoughtful gifts, Seth get jealous and Dean uses words. My first Ambrollins + special guest because I am trash. (A one shot that will most likely end up being a two shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	96

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/gifts).



Seth closed the door behind him as he walked into the home he shared with Dean.

"Baby boy?"

"In the kitchen, Sethie," Dean yelled from the rear of the house.

Seth walked into the rarely used chef's kitchen to find his blue-eyed boyfriend bent over looking in the refrigerator. Dean's long legs were on full display, only to be cut off by the too big Vikings jersey that came right under his pert ass.

I fucking love Roman Reigns, Seth thought as Dean muttered, "There it is." before pulling out the milk container, turning and smiling brightly at Seth.

~*~*~*~ Three Months Ago ~*~*~*~

"I fucking hate Roman Reigns," Seth seethed as he watched Dean hold the fabric in his hands.

Dean wasn't accustomed to receiving gifts, so when his crystal blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, Seth should have been happy. Yet Seth couldn't stop Roman's words from bouncing around in his head.

"Dean, if I hadn't failed at this I never would have met my best friend. You mean the world to me so I thought you should have it."

Those words filled Seth with jealousy.

At the time, Dean took the white Viking jersey with the purple 96 and Anoa'i on the back with a simple, "Thanks, Bro," and their not-so-secret fistbump beer-chug handshake. Now, as Seth watched Dean in their bedroom, he couldn't help but let the jealousy get to him.

Dean belonged to Seth mind, body and soul, and, although he knew he would never hear the words, he was sure Dean loved him. Still, there was something about the bond Dean had with the tall, dark and ridiculously handsome Samoan that always put Seth on edge. It wasn't like he wasn't friends with Roman too, quite the opposite. The three of them worked, trained and hung out together. It just seemed like Dean and Roman fit together, whereas he was a third wheel in his own relationship.

Seth never verbalized his insecurity, but he was certain that they knew. It was in the way Roman would try extra hard to bring Seth into the conversations, Roman's warm smiles and hugs that lasted about 15 seconds too long, it was in the way Dean would strip and drag Seth to the nearest flat surface as soon as they would get home from an outing with Roman, Dean never breaking eye contact as he rode Seth's cock to a mind-blowing climax. They loved Seth, and wanted him to know his heart was safe with them, but Seth's insecurity wouldn't let him be at peace.

Seth left the bedroom, choosing to go watch the Bears game on TV and give Dean his privacy with his precious gift.

Dean knew his emotions had gotten the better of him, but he couldn't help it. Seth was angry, and no matter what Dean and Roman did, it seemed like Seth just would not get over his obvious but misplaced jealousy. He reached for his cellphone and, no longer as eerie as it used to be, the phone started ringing. Dean smiled despite himself as he answered.

"Rome."

"Hey, Dean. How pissed is he?"

"How did you- never mind. He stormed out of the room without saying a word so I would say about a 4 on the Sethie scale."

"Hmmm," was Roman's only reply.

"Um, Rome. Bro. Help me out here," Dean replied as he traced the 96 with his free hand.

"I have an answer for you, Dean, but you're not going to like it."

"Aw, fuck. It involves talking doesn't it?"

Roman laughed. "Yes. Talking and feelings."

"Ugh! Can I just fuck him instead? I'm really good at that."

"I really didn't need to know that, Deano."

"You can't tell me you never thought about being balls deep in this. Remember, I heard you talking in your sleep that one night."

"God damn it, Dean! You said you'd never bring that shit up. You're a shitty fucking friend."

"I'm your shitty fucking friend. The best fucking friend you got. Now, help me figure out how to fix this... A way that doesn't involve feelings."

"You emotionally stunted man-child. How about you start with a blowjob and work your way to feelings?"

"Fuck you very much, Roman."

"I love you too, Dean."

Hanging up from Roman, Dean took off his own shirt and put on the oversized jersey in his hands. Looking in the mirror, he couldn't help smiling as he saw that the jersey came down to his thighs.

"Yeah, this should work."

Seth was sitting on the couch in his boxers, sulking while watching his beloved Bears lose, when Dean came down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. As Dean came back into the living room, a cold beer in each hand, the fact that he was currently wearing a jersey from the opposing team wasn't lost on Seth. What did catch Seth's eye was the fact that Dean was only wearing Roman's jersey.

Dean lay across the couch, his head in Seth lap as if he was going to watch the game, but Seth knew better. He also knew he would have to be the one to start the conversation, but he wasn't really in the mood for talking.

As the game came to a close, Seth finally spoke. "Thanks for recording the game for me. I love you."

Dean responded by turning his head and placing soft kisses along Seth's exposed abs. Seth's reaction was immediate, letting a deep growl escape as his fingers tangled in Dean's hair. Dean's soft kisses turned to gentle bites, a nimble hand working to get inside Seth's boxers.

Seth made a hissing sound as Dean's hand made contact with his half hard cock. His hips thrust up of their own accord as Dean swiftly took out Seth's rapidly hardening cock before engulfing the entire shaft in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck! So good baby," Seth moaned as Dean's tongue slid up and down in a casual effort to get Seth to full hardness.

"Baby boy, you always know exactly what I need," Seth panted out, one hand tangling in Dean's wild curls, the other kneading the exposed flesh of Dean's ass, uncovered from the jersey riding up Dean's back. A delighted hum was the response to Seth's praise, sending a pleasured shockwave throughout the younger man's body.

"Please, baby. I need…" Seth lost his words in a gasp as Dean's tongue grazed over his slit. Dean gave another moan around the cock in his mouth as Seth slid a finger inside his already lubed hole.

"You. Little. Minx. You planned this," Seth managed to get out between gasps, as Dean continued to work the familiar cock in his mouth, only stopping when he felt Seth plunge three fingers inside his well lubed ass.

"Please. Baby boy. Let me in, please." Seth's breathy begging was becoming increasingly desperate, and Dean made his way up to straddle Seth's lap. He had Seth mesmerized as one hand tangled in the dark curls, pulling tight, cerulean eyes never leaving velvet brown.

Dean's other hand took Seth's length and lined it up to his entrance, feeling it twitching and Seth's body shaking, but he refused to give in before getting one more thing out of Seth. Leaning down close to Seth, lips touching as if he was about to breathe life into Seth's body, Dean spoke.

"Who does this dick belong to?"

"You. Only you, baby boy," Seth whimpered as Dean pulled away.

"And what is this ass, to you?" Dean asked, as he slowly nudged the head of Seth's cock against his hole.

"It's... It's home."

Dean smirked triumphantly, "Now, ask me again."

"Please. Baby boy, may I go home?"

Seth was slightly angry with himself. He couldn't understand how he let Dean do this; he was usually the one in charge. Seth couldn't understand why he didn't just pick Dean up, throw him on the couch and begin rutting into him like a wild animal, but as he felt Dean's walls squeeze and contract around his cock as Dean let himself get stuffed, Seth decided it didn't matter.

The slow rhythm Dean set could be considered a form of torture, he thought, with the way Dean was breathing in his ear, all long, measured, shuddering breaths, inhaling on the upstroke, exhaling as he slide down.

Seth's hands finally moved, to the jersey Dean had on, the jersey with Roman's name on it.

Just the thought of Dean wearing Roman's name as he rode Seth's dick made the younger man's anger return, despite the pleasure he was experiencing. Seth grabbed the offending material, pulling it up in an effort to take it off.

Dean grabbed Seth's hands and placed them under the jersey, onto the hot bare skin underneath. A few moments later, Seth's hands went back to remove the garment, the cloth gathering under Dean's arms before the older man took notice and grabbed Seth's hands once more, placing them on his ass as he moved up and down Seth's rigid shaft. It was a momentary distraction, as was the kiss Dean laid on him, all open mouth and swirling tongue.

"Dean, baby. Take this thing off, I need to see all of you," Seth said, pulling his mouth away from Dean's assault.

"I can't do that."

"What?!"

With his grip in the wild brown hair of his lover, Dean looked straight in Seth's dark brown eyes. "You want to know why?"

Absolutely not, Seth thought. It was a loaded question. Seth wanted to know, but he was afraid of the answer, so he just nodded the best he could in Dean's grip.

"Sometimes," Dean said, as he ever-so-slightly quickened his pace on Seth. "I think about the scared little boy who hid from his mom's latest drug dealing boyfriend, or the teenager who was mercilessly bullied for having a whore for a mother. I wish I could go back in time and tell him that one day he would meet the two most important men in his life."

Seth could barely concentrate on what Dean was saying over the sound of his own heart pounding and blood rushing in his ears as his climax grew near, but he was determined to take in every word.

"Two men-" Dean gasped as the last part of his story came out in low raspy tones barely above a whisper,"-who would love him… and all his broken pieces… unconditionally."

Dean's movements quickened even more, "'M gonna wear this cause it's a way t'have you both with me. I know you can see how I feel about him, and it scares you, but you have to know how I feel about you."

In that moment, Dean leaned down close to Seth's ear as if he was afraid to say the next words, and maybe he was, because he'd never said them before.

"Love you Seth." And suddenly it was all too much for Seth; Dean's hands in his hair, Dean's walls gripping his cock, Dean's voice in his ear, and Dean's words on his heart. Words he never thought he'd hear. With a shuddered sob, Seth came deep inside his lover, holding Dean tight as he rode out the last waves of his climax. He looked up into the blissed out face of his boyfriend, and, as he loosened his grip on the man that he loved, he finally noticed that his own chest was marked with the end result of Dean's pleasure.

After cleaning up and retiring to the bedroom, Dean lay naked in Seth's arms, matching him breath for breath in the dim room.

"I didn't wear that jersey to make you mad," Dean announced, disturbing the quiet.

"I know," Seth responded, laying a gentle kiss to Dean's temple.

"It's the closest thing I'll have to having both of you with me. With me in a way that I can't have any other way."

"Hmmm," was Seth's only reply.

"I know it's weird, but I felt so free and at peace."

"I think I understand, baby boy."

After a few more moments of silence, Dean spoke up again. "I'll tell you what, whenever I wear Roman's jersey, it'll be a sign that I'm free to do whatever you want." Dean looked up at Seth.

"Whatever?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wherever," Dean added with a smirk.

Seth reached down, grabbing Dean's cock in an attempt to stroke him back to hardness. "I mean, I know you're not wearing it now but..." Seth trailed off.

"Really, again?"

Seth answered by kissing Dean and making his way to settle between his legs.

And that's how it went. Whenever Seth would see Dean in the white jersey with the purple and gold lettering he would take him right then and there. Whether it was Dean giving him a blowjob in the garage when he came out to help Seth bring in shopping bags, or a handjob, with Dean attempting to brush his teeth with one hand and the other full of Seth, or Seth mounting Dean on the stairs because he couldn't wait the six steps it would take to reach the bedroom, for the next three months, the sight of that jersey with Roman's name ablaze on it no longer caused jealousy in Seth. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Dean didn't get the chance to fully ask if he could put the milk on the counter before Seth was all over him. Mouth and hands working in tandem to bring Dean to the kitchen floor, Seth's overly priced organic milk spilled on the floor, along with Dean's body.

Coming up for air, Seth's eyes never left Dean's as he spoke. "Hands and knees, baby."

Dean complied immediately, turning around putting himself in the desired position, his hands planted in the growing milk puddle. Before long Dean felt a firm hand on his neck, effectively pushing his head down to the cold kitchen tile, covered in milk.

The firm grip lightened a bit as he heard Seth speak. "Is this okay?"

Dean's answer was to stick out his tongue and lap at the milk puddle his face was currently laying in, the sharp intake of breath from behind him an indication that Dean's answer had been made clear. The grip on the back of his neck got tighter as he heard his lover speak.

"You sexy fucking whore, look at what you made me do." The low rumble of Seth's lust filled voice and the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down and fabric being shuffled around had Dean at full hardness, his erection coming in contact with the white puddle that surrounded them on the floor.

"That milk was $4.99 for a half gallon, and now it's all over the floor and all over your dick. Did you even loosen this ass up before you put on your cock signal shirt? I bet you did." Seth slammed into Dean's slightly loosened but un-lubed hole to the hilt and started pounding into his lover relentlessly.

"Oh fuck, Daddy, please!" As the words came out of Dean, Seth felt Dean's hand grab his own, still perched at the junction of Dean's shoulder and neck. Seth immediately stopped, started rubbing soothing circles on the bare skin of Dean's back with his other hand, under the Vikings jersey.

"You okay, baby? Did I hurt you?"

"I- I'm okay. I just got overwhelmed. I'm ready now."

Seth pulled Dean up, Dean's back to his chest, turning Dean's head so that deep brown eyes met crystal blue.

"Yeah?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"I love you, baby boy."

Dean's dimpled smile was his only reply as Seth pushed him back down roughly and immediately started pumping into Dean's tight heat.

"Seth, where the fuck are you?" Roman said as he entered the house with Seth's bags. Seth had left Roman to watch the bags while he went in the house to get Dean to help. That had been fifteen minutes ago.

"Seth! Roman-" Dean could barely get the words out.

"Yeah I hear him," Seth answered, not letting up on the brutal pace as he hammered on Dean's prostate on the kitchen floor.

"Seth, you said you'd be right back to get your bags- Whoa!" Roman wanted to turn his back on the intimate scene in the kitchen, but he seemed to be frozen in place.

"Roman, come here," Seth commanded. His back was to his friend, but he knew the large Samoan man hadn't moved.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Dean asked in a panic, as his best friend made his way over to stand in front of them.

Seth answered by grabbing onto Dean's chestnut hair, now soaked in milk and sweat, and pulling so that the lean body was once again pressed against his own. Seth whispered in Dean's ear, "About to give my baby boy what he really needs. You gonna show your other daddy how good you are."

The words went straight to Dean's leaking cock, and Seth could practically feel the shiver going up his lover's spine.

Carefully making his way through the spilled milk, Roman closed the still opened refrigerator before leaning on it. Once presented with the full picture of what was going on, he couldn't help the shuddered breath that escaped him. Roman desperately needed a distraction from the growing tent in his jeans as he took in Seth's jeans bunched near his knees, golden thighs on display. Seth's bare chest pressed against Dean's back, Dean's hard cock, covered in milk and no doubt pre-come, sticking straight out from under the shirt he was-

"Is that my fucking jersey?!"

Dean just mewed, his face turning bright pink with embarrassment, but he could hear Seth laughing.

"Yeah Ro. It's his cock signal. My beautiful whore wears it when he needs dick. Cheaper than installing a floodlight with a penis silhouette on it."

Dean groaned and was rewarded by Seth pushing him back down on all fours with his fingers still tangled in Dean's hair. Pulling Dean's head back so he had no choice but to lock eyes with Roman, Seth began speaking again.

"Look baby, look at what you do. It's working on Ro, look how tight his jeans are, how hard he is for you. You did that, so now you get to suck his dick."

"Dean?" Roman was shocked, confused; he knew his friends sometimes had particular taste when it came to the bedroom, but he wasn't going to make Dean do something he didn't want to do.

"Roman. He's mine and I know what he needs. Now take your dick out and let our baby boy show you how good he can be."

"Dean, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Roman said cautiously, all the while freeing his painfully hard cock from its confines.

"Dean, open up for Daddy Romie," Seth commanded.

Dean reached out to Roman but had to quickly put his arm back down to keep balance.

"Don't be a tease, Ro. He can't move, come to him. Make it work."

As Roman made his way over, Seth maneuvered, removing the jersey from his lover and leaving Dean completely naked. Roman was still a bit unsure as he made his way down to the milk covered tile, his jeans discarded somewhere near the forgotten Vikings jersey, but one look at the blissed out face of his best friend alleviated any doubt that this was what they all wanted.

The first touch of Dean's tongue to his cock sent Roman's eyes rolling to the back of his head, but he recovered quickly. Watching as Dean finally, mercifully, lowered his mouth further on Roman's cock was hotter than any of Roman's dreams. Dean's suction on his best friend's cock was slow and measured, as if he were savoring every suck and lick, Roman's own moans and whimpers guiding his pace.

Watching the scene in front of him, Seth was painfully hard and still buried to the hilt inside of Dean, and he couldn't wait a moment longer.

"Ro, you gonna have to fuck his pretty mouth. Don't worry he doesn't have a gag reflex."

Roman nodded his understanding, and, holding Dean's head in place, he started pumping into the willing mouth, furiously matching Seth's pace at the other end.

It didn't take long; between Seth's constant dirty talk and being filled by the two men that he loved, Dean was the first to cum, his untouched cock shooting into the milk under him. His climax vibrated throughout his entire body, forcing him to clench down on Seth's dick as his mouth hummed around Roman.

"Oh fuck, Seth, I'm gonna come. In him or on him?" Roman's voice was strained as he neared his orgasm.

"All over his face, Romie, I'm right there with you. God damn!"

Seth came deep inside Dean as he watched splash after splash of Roman's come hit Dean's face, some dripping into his opened mouth as he gasped out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Dean collapsed exhausted, covered in sweat, milk and come, with the two men who meant the most him dog piling next to him.

Dean made grabby hands for the milk carton, and Roman grabbed it, handing it to his friend. Dean looked in the container before angrily throwing it across the room.

"What the fuck babe?" Seth asked, barely able to turn his head.

"Damn it, all the fucking milk spilled, and I really just wanted cereal."

Roman was the first to start laughing. "I thought we filled you up quite nicely."

Dean's eyes went wide before he joined in the laughter. "Romie, you are corny as fuck."

"Fuck you, Dean."

"Not until I say so," Seth finally piped in.

A comfortable silence grew between the three, and it was a few moments before Roman broke it. "Wait. That's an option?"

Seth just shrugged as an answer. Roman reached over Dean, grabbing Seth pulling him into a rough kiss, shoving his tongue down the younger man's throat. The kiss ended all too briefly for Seth as Roman whispered "Thank you" against Seth's lips.

"Hey why'd you thank him for, I'm the one who took all that cock," Dean pouted.

"Is he always this whiny after sex?"

"Yes. Ro, would you mind helping me get him upstairs and getting him in the bath?"

"Um, I gotta go… and do a thing. A thing that is not cleaning up, having a sponge baths and cuddling with you two. "

"You're not being a very good Daddy, Romie," Dean continued to whine as Seth helped him to his feet.

"Well, when I get full daddy rights, I'll think about giving you a sponge bath and tucking you in okay?" Roman received a smirk from Seth before adding seriously, "I just don't want it to get weird for you two."

"Ro, I don't think you have to worry about me anymore."

"I'm glad you got over your thing, Seth. But I just got a grade 'A' blowjob and I really just want to home and watch the game. You two go be the loving couple and I'll bring replacement milk over tomorrow, k?"

After he put his jeans back on, the couple walked Roman to the front door. Roman kissed Seth again before turning to Dean. "Why does this seem more awkward?"

Dean shrugged. Still naked and wrapped in Seth's arms, he cast his eyes to floor, not able to meet Roman's eyes.

"Seriously do I have to push your heads together? Roman, fucking kiss him so I can get him upstairs."

Roman rolled his eyes; he wasn't sure if he liked the new, no-longer-insecure Seth. He cupped Dean's face, placing a soft kiss to his lips before placing another on his forehead.

"I'll talk to you both later." With that, Roman left.

Hours later, after finally cleaning up the kitchen and sharing a bubble bath, the couple lay in bed, drifting off to sleep. Seth was spooned up against Dean's back, his arms locked around Dean's narrow waist as the fingers of Dean's right hand stroked the hair on Seth's forearm.

"I got to put that jersey in the cleaners tomorrow," Dean yawned as he snuggled more into Seth.

"Shhh."

"I should probably store it. I won't need to wear it as much now. Not after… with Romie."

"Go to sleep, Dean."

Dean nudged back against Seth's chest, getting comfortable as his eyes blinked shut. "I love you, Seth."

Seth turned Dean's head, kissing him slowly, a fleeting hint of Roman's taste still on his tongue.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a finished work, but there may be a sequel depending on the response.


End file.
